


Curiousity Killed The Cat

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Bingo [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Partner Betrayal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiousity got the better of our favorite Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Words' Bingo using the "Lust" Square.

One of the many sayings Emma had taught him was curiosity killed the cat and as David looked up at Regina as rode him like her royal steed, the words never rang more true. He writhed through the bindings that held him to the bed as her hands moved over his bare chest.

David never told anyone about it, not even Snow who he trusted above all else. For a long time after she held him captive in her castle, he fantasized about her. He thought about moving his fingers moving her exotic nude form as he thrust deep inside her. Her dark locks would splay wildly on the pillow as she would scream his name.

Though the outcome was different from his fantasies, he never thought curiosity would get the better of him. Especially since he knew he was betraying Snow while she was wherever the portal had taken her and Emma. He felt disgusting...especially since….he knew he was enjoying this. 

There was nothing he could do about it as much as he could deny and hate himself for this happening it was. He gave into temptation, and once one took that path there was no going back. Once this was over he would go home and pretend this never happened. This would be a distant memory that would disappear like a curse. 

But for now he lifted his head as far as the bindings would allow him to and crashed his lips against hers.

The taste was poisonous but tasted sweet on his tongue.


End file.
